


Tag Tag Tag

by dontforget



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: M/M, because who doesn't get inspired by such a good concept, soft horror like thing, stan verivery!, tag tag tag, tag you're it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontforget/pseuds/dontforget
Summary: The nightmare doesn't seem to end.Can you figure it out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cym0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cym0n/gifts).

> I like to do mini OS writings in the evening, inspired by the first line of dialogue or the first sentence generator. So this was a very spontaneous thing <3

  
There had been many theories about how he had been murdered. Yongseung has heard a handful of them and only half of them included Dongheon as the murderer.

He didn‘t believe that Dongheon had done it, especially not when he watched him sitting in the corner of the dusty old room, wrapping his arms round his long legs, biting back sobs. His death had hit him the hardest ... and it had hit them all strongly.

Dongheon had seemed fine until they had entered the house in which he had died and since the doors had fallen shut he kept sitting in the corner, not to be approached by anyone.

Minchan had been roaming around him, Yeonho tried light-hearted jokes about their leader finally losing it. But after a few more hours all of them had quieted down and the longer they sat here the more Yongseung felt like a slave to his own mind.

The only thing that ripped him out of his it was the soft touch of his new-found boyfriend, carefully tapping his fingers against his shoulder. Yongseung shuddered a little, looking up to Hoyoung who looked down to him sitting.

„Let‘s go somewhere else,“ he said quietly. Yongseung didn‘t have the strength to second guess his words and nodded. He got up from the ground and followed Hoyoung into the hallway, up the stairs and stopping in one of the bedrooms where he sat down on the bed.

„I‘m going crazy here,“ he said and it was the first time that Yongseung noticed him being affected by the current situation. They were trapped in this house. The door had fallen shut and there was no way for them to get out ... and on top of it all it was supposed to be taken down in a week or two.  
So until people would come they would probably be dead already.

Anxiety settled in Yongseungs body as soon as his mind spoke out the word ‚dead‘.  
Hoyoung picked up on him immideately, reaching out for his hand and asking him closer.

Yongseung breathed in heavily and came closer, grabbing Hoyoungs hand and letting himself be pulled next to him, sitting down in the process.  
Yongseung could feel his boyfriends gaze on him, could already picture how he slightly bit his lower lip before he scooped over, leaning against him.

They were still awkward. Hoyoung had confessed to Yongseung around four days ago and Yongseung still wondered how in hell or heaven someone like Hoyoung fell for his rubik cubes loving butt. Well, Hoyoung also said that he thought Yongseung was handsome. Maybe it was that? But they also got along amazingly well and even though they were awkward and Yongseung didn‘t really know what to do now (which wasn‘t only because of Hoyoung but also), he enjoyed the time they spend like this.

Soft touches, hand holding and shy kisses. Hoyoung had told him that he had done _it_ already, but they both agreed to not rush things. Besides ... they were still awkward.

„Are you okay?“ Hoyoung broke the silence yet again and Yongseung noticed that he hadn‘t given him any verbal answer yet.

„I ... I think so - I don‘t know,“ Yongseung said and breathed in deeply, ending in a sigh. „Yeah,“ Hoyoung said, letting his eyes drift over to the nothingness.

„How can any of us really be?“ Yongseung mumbled and his hands nervously played around with his hand, he hoped that it didn‘t bother Hoyoung but it didn‘t seem like it did.

„I ... I found something,“ Hoyoung said, biting his lower lip then. Yongseung tensed up a little. He didn‘t really like where this was going and usually Hoyoung spoke up pretty quickly about things.

„One of his shoes. It was underneath a bed in another room,“ he said and pressed his lips into a thin. Yongseung could feel him starting to shiver and he debated whether he should put an arm around Hoyoung or not. But the position they were in felt tranquil in a way and he was afraid that if he moved something bad would happen to them too.

„There was blood on it,“ he added and for the first time they were here he could hear Hoyoung let out a sob.

Yongseung broke through the tranquility and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend now. He cried silently at first, then actually and Yongseung did too.

The only thing they had found of Kangmin had been his clothing, or what was left of it. The guy had tried to burn it somwhere next to a highway, but parts of it didn‘t burn and he tried to bury it somwhere. It was found rather quickly, the guy however was gone.

They never found Kangmin‘s body, just his clothing. There was blood on it too.

He had been supposed to be with Dongheon on that day, but he had never reached his hyung‘s home. They had wanted to plan some things for Yeonho‘s birthday and the others wanted to come by later as well. But Kangmin had never reached them.

They all blamed themselves and in their youthfull stupidty they couldn‘t sit still and went to the house they had found the first tracks and trails of a crime.  
Kangmin‘s blood had been found here, but no body.  
It was horror for them, really and being so close to where their friend had died made them all go mad.

Yongseung and Hoyoung cried a little while longer, then they held each other just like that. It was the first time they were so close to each other without feeling weird about it. And Yongseung felt good to feel Hoyoung close to himself but at the same time he felt horribly guilty for enjoying this at the place where Kangmin had only felt despair. He bit back another sob at that thought.

They were ripped apart as soon as they heard a scream that sounded like Minchan. For a moment they just looked at each other before both of them darted for the door and ran downstairs, afraid to loose just another one of them.  
They didn‘t even have time to dry their tears as they reached the living room, finding Minchan standing in the middle of it, eyes wide in shock as his finger pointed to the doorframe that lead to the kitchen.

„I saw him!“ he said. „I saw him, I saw Kangmin!“ he repeated, his hands shaking as Yeonho came closer, lowering Minchans shaking arm.  
„Shhhh, it‘s okay,“ he said but Minchan wouldn‘t have any of it.

„I swear!!! I saw him!“ he said again, shaking and looking over to Hoyoung and Yongseung, trying to figure out if they believed him.  
Dongheon in the corner had covered his ears by now.

„I saw Kangmin! He looked at me!“ Minchan said, repeated things again and Yeonho blinked away some tears. „Please stop,“ Gyehyeon coaxed out, shaking too. He didn‘t tell them that he had seen him as well, as they arrived. Kangmin had been standing at a window, looking at them but Gyehyeon had pushed it back in his mind.

„But I mean it!“ Minchan pushed further. Gyehyeon shot up from his spot on the couch. „Stop it!!“ he shouted now, Hoyoung flinching next to Yongseung ... who didn‘t flinch less.  
„You‘re not helping anyone! He‘s dead! He‘s not here!“ Gyehyeon snapped before he left the room, hurried outside into the hallways and let the door fall shut with a loud thud.

Hoyoung and Yongseung flinched again. Then they heard Gyehyeon trying to open the front door ... but it didn‘t move. Then the hallway was silent.

„I‘ll ... I‘ll check on him?“ Yeonho said, obviously feeling completly helpless with all three of them. Deongheon was silent at least. Minchan studdered around, saying something about Kangmin but none of them really listend.  
Yeonho looked over to Hoyoung, telling him to watch out for Minchan with his eyes before he left to see how Gyehyeon was doing.

„I swear,“ Minchan whispered as he had left.  
„I know,“ Hoyoung said, voice all soft but shaky as he walked over and guided Minchan to sit on the couch.  
Hoyoung let his hands softly go through Minchan‘s hair, he kept looking up to him. His hands were trembling.

Yongseung felt weird, suddenly a shiver went through his body. His eyes gazed up, feeling like time was suddenly standing still.  
Yongseung looked to the window, seeing familiar features. That black hair, those big eyes, but there was no smile. Big eyes stared at him in horror, in fear and his mouth moved but no sound was coming out.

  
Kangmin was now shouting at him, but Yongseung couldn‘t hear.  
His heartrate dropped as he looked right through him, seeing outside the window that a car had parked in front of the building and a man got out of it that looked threatenly much like the person the police had described to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night drabble part 2 for cymon my husband and because verivery needs more attention ;w;

  
The door was closed, and as Minchan put his hand on the handle, he felt afraid of what he might find in there. Hoyoung had said that he had found something of Kangmin, but if he was honest he didn‘t want to see anything that belonged to him.

That would make it real.

With heavy heart he pushed the door open and was met with a simple bedroom. The bed was worn out, rust had settled onto the frame. There was no blanket, no pillow. Just a matress full of stains. It didn‘t sit well with Minchan.

On the opposite side of the room was a little cuboard. Some of the drawers were missing and it was full of dust, although Minchan could see that some of it was smudged. Someone had been here.  
That didn‘t sit well with him either.

Minchan glanced over to the bed again, his fingers still on the handle of the door and he suddenly decided that leaving all of this rest might be the better choice. And yet he couldn‘t.

Minchan let go of the handle, walking into the room slowly and carefully checking out every corner. Hoyoung had said that he had found something here, but there was nothing. Maybe the world was playing tricks on him as well, maybe Hoyoung was loosing it too.

It was hard to guess with him. Hoyoungs self-esteem was high enough to allow him to smile through most of the bullshit thrown at him. But he had cried with all of them the hardest. Minchan guessed that he tried to keep it together now, but it wouldn‘t be a surprise if it wouldn‘t work out in the end.

He sighed and smiled a little with a relieved huff. _Hoyoung_ was clearly the one losing it.

Minchan felt a little lighter now, there was nothing weird going on in this house and maybe Kangmin hadn‘t even been here. Yeah, the police has found some evidence but they made mistakes too right? And there was no trace of his things. They didn‘t find much of Kangmin, just his shoes carelessly throw into a forest next to a highway. He could maybe even still be alive for all they knew.

Minchan strolled further through the room, over to the cupboard and let his hand brush over the surface, swirling up a bit of dust and leaving the smudged trail of his hand on top of it.   
_No one_ had been here for years.

Then his attention got caught by the drawers, maybe the former residents had left something? And even if not, he could tell Hoyoung that he had looked everywhere.  
So he tried to pull open the first drawer, but it seemed to be either stuck or locked - but Minchan couldn‘t see a lock on it. So maybe just stuck.

As he opened the second one however, he felt like he was falling. The drawer was mostly empty, the only thing that was in there was a polaroid.

With a shaky hand he grabbed it, brought it up so that he could take a better look on it. It was the backside of it, so he couldn‘t see the picture itself yet. The polaroid wasn‘t dusty like the rest of the room, it was new - recently taken.   
That didn‘t sit well with him.

It took a lot for Minchan to actually turn the picture around. Part of him wondered if this was the thing that Hoyoung had found, if this was the last remaining part of their maknae. He expected to see anything at this point, from his corpse to maybe just a picture of pretty flowers. He would have liked the latter the best.

But nothing ever was like Minchan wanted it to be and as he turned the polaroid around his breath got stuck in his throat. Why him?

It was a picture of Dongheon. He stood in the hallway downstairs, back turned to the camera but he looked over his shoulder. His eyes didn‘t seem to fixate the camera. He looked lost.   
Over him howered the tagging symbol, reading his name.

Minchan shivered all over, he tried to make sense of this and tried to recognize the clothing Dongheon was wearing. It wasn‘t what he wore today. Had he been here before?

People talked about him being the murderer, because Dongheon hadn‘t been with any of them on that day.

But that couldn‘t be, right? And who had taken the picture?

Minchan suddenly felt sick, felt guilty for actually wondering if his forever crush was capable of doing so. Dongheon who had never been anything less than the softest person he had known.

When they held hands Minchan was always afraid that he would slip from him, when he kissed him it was always just a soft brushing of lips. Minchan had come to love the way Dongheon slowly fell for him, how he needed time to adjust to him and how both of them had settled for whatever they had.

He could never hurt anyone, unless it was absolutely necessary and to protect anyone. Maybe Dongheon had been here with Kangmin? Was that the reason why he was so fucked up currently? Maybe he knew more than all of them?

What if that guy would come for him too?

Minchan suddenly felt even sicker, just for thinking that way and he darted over to the door, not even closing it behind him as he ran downstairs to the others.

„Did you find it?“ Hoyoung stood up from the couch as he saw Minchan running into the room.

For now Minchan didn‘t even answer but ran over to his boyfriend(?) who was stil sitting in the chair of the living room. He looked up to him as Minchan came over, wrapping his arms around him. He was relieved to see him, although there was some bad aftertaste in his mouth after all.

Dongheon wrapped his arms around him softly but pushed him away after a short moment. „What‘s wrong?“ he asked and Minchan felt like breaking. The others also started to huddle around them.

Minchan started to shake a little again.

„I found ... I found ..-“ Minchan started but his mind set a halt to it suddenly. Should he really tell them? How would they react to know that Dongheon had been here before?

„What did you find?“ Hoyoung stepped a bit closer, eyes big and afraid. Minchan couldn‘t stop himself from handing him the picture.

„Whats that?“ he asked and looked at it, the others came closer, standing around him. Yongseung rested his chin on Hoyoung‘s shoulder. He looked up the first, eyes first at Minchan and then on Dongheon who just watched the situation as if it wouldn‘t even concern him.

Yeonho spoke up the first, taking the picture from Hoyoung‘s hands. „What does that mean?“ he said, his eyes shaking as he looked at Minchan.

„I ... I don‘t know,“ Minchan said, feeling the mood shift suddenly. Yeonho had been fairly quiet, making sure that everyone was okay so far but with this he couldn‘t hold it back anymore.

He had thought about it himself, he never wanted to consider it the truth though.

He looked over to Dongheon who was by now just confused. He didn‘t move though.

„What is this?“ Yeonho growled and stepped over to his Hyung, showing him the picture. Dongheon squinted his eyes a little, then widening them and looking up to Yeonho.

„I don‘t know,“ he said, honestly, helplessly. Minchan‘s heart broke.

„No one seems to know anything!“ Yeonho‘s mood turned angry and sour. „How can you not know anything about this? You‘re looking into the camera! What were you doing here? Who was with you?“ Yeonhos voice grow louder, now almost shouting at Dongheon who averted his gaze and kept it fixed on Minchan.

Minchan didn‘t know what to do. No one knew anything.

„Where is Kangmin?!“ Yeonho‘s voice turned up a volume, making Dongheon flinch and finally getting up from his spot, shoving Yeonho away from him.

„I don‘t know!“ he shouted back, anger flaring up with him as well. Minchan got between it immideately, shoving Dongheon a bit back and keeping Yeonho away at an arms length.

„That‘s not helping anyone,“ he said, quieter than both of them. They stared at each other like hungry wolfes ready to fight, ready to tear each other apart.

„I‘m not here to help, I‘m trying to figure out what happened to Kangmin! And where he is!“ Yeonho shouted, throwing the polaroid to the ground. It only softly floated down though, not being heavy enough to actually smack to the ground. But his point stood.

„And he might know where!!“ Yeonho pointed over to Dongheon.   
„How should I know? I know as much as you guys!“ Dongheon said back, Minchan softly tapping his chest to calm him a little. Weirdly enough did this also not touch him as much as he had expected.   
Minchan didn‘t want to think about it.

„Let‘s all calm down,“ said Gyehyeon now, stepping forward to the three of them. He wasn‘t usually their voice of reason but Minchan was endlessly thankful for him to step in as well. The other two just stood there, watching. Or not. Yongseung had his face hidden in Hoyoung‘s neck.

„Calm down?“ Yeonho looked over to Gyehyeon who stopped in his tracks, unsure whether to keep doing this or not. Yeonho had never snapped on them, this was a new situation for them all.

„You were supposed to be watching him,“ he spat at Gyehyeon who flinched heavily. „You‘re in this too.“

„What?!“ Dongheon spoke up, pushing Minchan away and stepping forth to Yeonho. „This isn‘t about Gyehyeon! He‘s not at fault!“ he said.

„Kangmin was with him that day! He was with him and he didn‘t watch out for him!“ Yeonho glanced at Gyehyeon, venom in his eyes and desperation in his heart. This place was corrupting them all.

„I ... -“ Gyehyeon couldn‘t speak. He knew it was his fault.  
Hoyoung softly pushed Yongseung from him, tippy toed to Gyehyeon and took his wrist in his hand. „Come on,“ he mumbled and pulled him back a little. Maybe it was best to keep distance now.

„You‘re not running away now!“ Yeonhon said to all three of them. „None of us gets to run away!“ he said. Kangmin never got the chance to run either. He was killed - maybe? He was still held somewhere? And no one could behave as if they didn‘t just find crucial information against Dongheon here.

Just as he was about to shout at Dongheon again, blaming him, trying to get any information out of him, they heard the sound of a car door outside, followed by the barking of dogs.

All of them went quiet and tense.

A few moments later they could hear the front door being unlocked.


	3. Chapter 3

He stared hard at the table as he tried to recall his attacker, and began describing.

„He was tall, taller than me and had dark hair. Something was up with his eyes ... why can‘t I remember his eyes?“ Kangmin said, tilting his head slightly, wondering if he was listening at all.

But Gyehyeon was listening. It was just that the voice had left him, got stuck in his throat and he felt like suffocating. The pain kept washing up to him, hitting his back, scratching his spine and his mind became fogged.

It was Kangmin in front of him and at the same time it wasn‘t.

„Just ... plain white,“ Kangmin said, his fingers drawing lines on the table.

He kept wondering if he was dead, if this was the afterlife. Forever being stuck where he had killed him. But if he was dead, why could Gyehyeon see him? Why could he talk to him? Why did the others see him?

On the other hand, who made the rules for the dead anyway.

„I ... I don‘t know what to say,“ Gyehyeon finally choked out, every word forced, every breath hitching. His words seemed cold as they left his lips and he regretted them as soon as they had been spoken out.

His boyfriend was dead. He wasn‘t going to ever be with him anymore, he would never feel the touch of his hands again. He could never look into those beautiful eyes again and looking up to them now just killed Gyehyeon a little. They were dead, no reflection in them because the light could only shine in what was actually there.

All of him wondered if he was going crazy, if he was now loosing it. They were locked in this house for hours and for some reason he was able to see Kangmin right in front of him. He wanted to reach out, pull him closer and wrap him into his arms. He wanted to hold him, to mend the pain he must have felt and Gyehyeon also wanted to get rid of the guilt.

He wanted to get rid of the questions that kept tormenting him. What if he would have spend the evening with Kangmin? What if he would have been there instead of going to that family trip? He could have said no, why didn‘t he? Why Kangmin?

Gyehyeon breathed in deeply, feeling cold and dead as he looked up and was met with Kangmins eyes that just stared at him. Plain, as if ten minutes hadn‘t just passed. Was time even a concept to him anymore? Was anything really? Was this really his boyfriend?  
Yeonho would go crazy over this for sure. Gyehyeon did too.

„I‘m not dead,“ Kangmin said, carefully choosing his words and a shiver went through his boyfriend. He could see how Gyehyeon worked around his words, see the desperation in the way his fingers nervously brushed over the table, how his shoulders shook with every breath he took.

A corrupted part of Kangmin wanted to make them scared, make them hurt but his friends had never wronged him. His boyfriends even less. And he wasn‘t dead.

„But something is going on,“ he said then. „I don‘t remember dying and you can see me, that has to mean something!“

„Stop!“ Gyehyeon brought his hands up to his head, ruffling his own hair up and looking down. He was close to crying now.

How was this world so utterly unfair, so incredibly hateful towards the ones that loved?

„What do you want me to do?“ his question was so small, so broken and fearful. He wished he could express it all better, wished to just tell Kangmin how much he meant to him but he couldn‘t. He couldn‘t see and understand that he really was gone, that he would never come back and that this might be the last chance he would get to actually talk to him.

Saying how much he loved him, how much he meant to him would only mean acceptance. Gyehyeon could and would never accept the death of him, could never say goodbye and instead of breaking down and asking him to stay with him, he could only pretend as if this wasn‘t completly fucked up, that this was actually a living person in front of him and not the ghost of his lover.

„Get out or get _rid of him_?“ Kangmin answered carefully. „Or stay.“

Not a suggestion, not a question. A simple demand and it left Kangmins lips before he could think about it. He could also not bring himself to correct his tone.

Gyehyeon looked up now, eyes a little watery and a little shocked. „Stay?“ he asked and Kangmin nodded. „I actually don‘t want you to leave.“

It hadn‘t hit him before, but it did now and Gyehyeon stood up from the chair now, walking over to what remained of Kangmin. It was tempting.

They stood in front of each other now, Gyehyeon watching Kangmins features but they were dead and being close to him filled Gyehyeon with a coldness he could never describe. It didn‘t feel right, no matter how much he tried to make it feel good.

In the backside of his mind he could hear the sounds of hands clapping when he looked deeper into Kangmins eyes. And he did for a little while longer too, loosing himself in them. The clapping became louder, mockingly even and he suddenly knew.

There was no going out anyway.

„Hey! Gyehyeon!“

Gyehyeon flinched hard at the sudden voice and made a step to the side, Yeonho stood there in the doorway and smiled at him. „Are you okay?“ he asked and came closer.  
Gyehyeon wasn‘t able to answer him, but Yeonho wasn‘t bothered by it. He just wrapped one arm around his shoulders and beamed at him.

„What are you standing around for anyway? The game is over and just standing in the middle of the room is a horrible hiding spot anyway, you know?“ he said and Gyehyeon didn‘t make much sense of his words, nodded with a faked huff anyway though.

„Yeah,“ he said and looked over to the spot where Kangmin had stood before. He was gone though.

„Let‘s go. The others are hungry and Minchan can get really cranky when he‘s hungry,“ Yeonho said, shivering at the thought and pushed Gyehyeon forth.

They left the kitchen and in the living room there was everyone waiting for them.

„Let‘s go,“ Dongheon said as he looked up from his phone.  
„Wait!“ Hoyoung stopped them and pulled his own phone from his pockets. „Let‘s take a picture first,“ he grinned and huddled all of them together.

Kangmin jogged over to Yeonho and Gyehyeon, taking both of their hands and pulling them along.  
They stood next to each other for the picture, all smiling and beaming. Just Gyehyeon couldn‘t stop to take glances over to Kangmin.  
His hand felt so cold.

„Ah, what‘s this?“ Hoyoung chuckled after he had checked the picture. „Everyone got a face filter except Kangmin!“

He showed the picture and all of them surrounded Kangmin, wearing a stupid beard. Just he was without.

„The face recognition is so bad with Android,“ Dongheon teased and Hoyoung playfully repeated his words with a higher tone.  
„Maybe Kangmin is just not human,“ he joked but Gyehyeon didn‘t feel like laughing at all.

They left the house without any problems.


End file.
